Kim's Song
by MyNameIsViolet
Summary: Based on the song "Sara Beth". Sorry, summaries are NOT my thing! Please read,it's worth it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Rascal Flats!**

_Sara Beth is scared to death__  
__To hear what the doctor will say__  
__She hasn't been well__  
__Since the day that she fell__  
__And the bruise it just wont go away___

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad__  
__And flips through an old magazine__  
__'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door__  
__And says "Will you please come with me?"_

Kim Crawford was not one to be scared. But right now, she was down right terrified. A few months ago, she fell down and got a good size bruise that she still had. She was being tested for cancer. She was anxious for the doctor to tell them something. She was doing her best to think positive. But the longer it took, the less she believed. Just then, the nurse called them.

_Sara Beth is scared to death__  
__Cause the doctor just told her the news__  
__Between the red cells and white__  
__Something's not right__  
__But we're gonna take care of you___

_Six chances in ten it wont come back again__  
__But with the therapy we're gonna try__  
__It's just been approved it's the strongest there is__  
__But I think we caught it in time__  
__Sara Beth closes her eyes_

Five minutes later, her worst fears were confirmed. She had Cancer. They told her that they would do their best to treat it, and that there was a 6/10 chance that she would be fine. She was scared that she would be the 4/10. She closes her eyes.

_And she dreams she's dancin' around and around__  
__Without any cares__  
__And her very first love__  
__Is holding her close__  
__And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

She told the guys that afternoon. They started crying harder than she was. She hated making them cry. They huddled into a group hug and just cried. They were scared that they would lose her. Kim had this horrible feeling that she wasn't going to be able to fight this. She was strong, but not this strong. But she would try her hardest, for her boys. And for him. She was in love with Jack Brewer. Her best friend, her sparring partner, and her first love.

_Sara Beth is scared to death__  
__As she sits holding her mom__  
__Cause It would be a mistake__  
__For someone to take__  
__A girl with no hair to the prom___

_For just this morning right there on her pillow__  
__Was the cruelest of any surprise__  
__Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands__  
__The proof that she couldn't deny__  
__Sara Beth closes her eyes_

She had done a really good job of pretending that she wasn't scared. She pretended like she wasn't scared that she might lose the battle. One day, she was alone in the dojo with Jack, sparring. Both being black belts, this always takes awhile. She was so out of it that she didn't notice that Jack had pinned her down, and was staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.

She broke down.

_And she dreams she's dancin' around and around__  
__With out any cares__  
__And her very first love__  
__Was holding her close__  
__And the soft wind was blowing her hair___

_It's quarter to seven__  
__that boy's at the door__  
__Her daddy ushers him in__  
__And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry__  
__Cause this morning where his hair had been__  
__Softly she touches just skin_

For what seems like hours, he just held her while she cried. He hated seeing her cry. It broke his heart. He had to do something.

She walks into the dojo, and doesn't believe what she sees. In the dojo were 5 bald boys. Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and her sensei and friend, Rudy were standing there with huge grins on their faces. She started crying, but this time, from happiness. She couldn't believe that they did this for her.

She pulled them all into a group hug. She's full out sobbing into Jerry's shirt.

_They go dancin' around and around__  
__Without any cares__  
__And her very first true love__  
__Is holding her close__  
__And for a moment she isn't scared_

At that moment, she knew. She couldn't leave her friends. She was going to beat this thing no matter what it threw at her. Because she had her friends.

She had hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I wanted to let y'all know that if you had a song in mind that you wanted me to do, just PM me and I will make it happen!

-Violet


End file.
